


What Now?

by TattooedNurse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester ships it, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: You started hunting with Sam and Dean years ago, and in recent months you joined them permanently. You had always been able to keep the fact that you were in love with Dean a secret, but the hunt for a shifter changes everything.





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for This is my fic for Minnie’s 300 Follower Writing Challenge on Tumblr (mariekoukie6661.tumblr.com). The dialog prompt was - "So... what now?"
> 
>  
> 
> Unfortunately I haven't had the time or energy to write lately. Work has been really draining, and life has been busy... not to even mention health stuff. So I will be getting back to my series. Really, I will. But I am super thankful for this challenge pushing me to write, even if it isn't for my current WiPs. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it...

 

_Now_

             You stared at the shifter’s face, your face, before looking down to the pair of bullet wounds in the center of their chest. You watched blood ooze from the wounds, seeing Dean lower his gun in your peripheral vision. You knew the boys had dealt with shifters before, hell, you’d had run ins with a couple yourself. This was the first time you had been copied, though. Fucking creepy. At least they were dead now, although with them being ‘you’ the relief you felt was almost matched by the dismay of seeing yourself dead.

 

             You glanced at Dean, who was looking between you and the shifter with wide eyes. He had saved you, but he didn’t look relieved. Maybe the shifter doubling you was freaking him out, too. You waited until he met your eyes again before you spoke. “ **So… what now?** ”

 

_Then_

 

             Dean put Baby in park and killed the engine. He watched in the rearview mirror as you started to stir from your nap, stretched out across the back seat. Dean looked at Sam, catching his smirk. “What?”

 

             “I didn’t say anything. But now that you mention it, you ever gonna admit it?”

 

             Dean glanced at you again, you had started to sit up, rubbing your eyes. “Nothing to admit to,” Dean insisted with a grumble. He turned to look at you. “Mornin’ sleepyhead. Good nap?”

 

             You nodded, blinking at him and Sam. You started to speak, but a yawn stole your words, making the brothers laugh. “Let’s try that again,” you said, smiling. “I always sleep well in Baby, you know that. We here?”

 

             “Yeah. I’m gonna go check in. Then Sam and I can go talk to the vic’s roommate. You can stay here and get some research done.”

 

             You met Sam’s eyes, rolling yours. “Dean, seriously. I’m fine. It was a mild concussion three days ago. You don’t need to bench me.”

 

             Dean grimaced, looking at Sam for support. He shrugged, and Dean scoffed. Lovely. “I’m not benching you. Couldn’t if I wanted to, we both know you wouldn’t let me. But there isn’t any reason for you to come interview with us. You can do just as much in the room researching, okay?”

 

             You watched him for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay, works for me.”

 

             “Perfect,” Dean sighed, getting out of the car. “Sit tight.”

 

             Dean closed Baby’s door, being mindful not to slam it. It wasn’t your fault he was irritated. If he was being honest, he’d been on edge since he watched you hit the wall and he’d been unable to get to you to check on you. Sure, you said you were fine _now_ , but when you were on the ground with your eyes closed… you were so still. Dean had feared the worst.

 

             The whole incident had amplified his need to keep you safe. When Sam had joked last night at dinner about you going off on your own again, Dean had almost lost his cool. You had laughed and rolled your eyes, stating plainly that you had no desire to go until they got sick of you. Your reaction had loosened the bands of panic that had constricted his chest. He felt fluttery when he met your eye. Dean made sure to tell you that they wouldn’t get sick of you. He couldn’t imagine ever getting sick of you.

 

             Dean glanced back at the car as he pulled open the door to the office. You were sitting forward in the seat, talking to Sammy. Fuck you were cute. He couldn’t lose you. Not to monsters, not to going off on your own, not to anything. He was fucked. And, unfortunately, it wasn’t in the fun way.

 

***

 

             You watched Dean walk toward the office to check in. He may be a bit overprotective, but damn he had a fine ass. You shook your head, leaning up to talk to Sam.  “I’m really okay.”

 

             “I know that, and you know that. Dean… he worries. It took a couple minutes for you to come around after you hit that wall. It was scary. Especially with us having to send the poltergeist packing before we could check on you. Dean will lighten up, just give him time.”

 

             “I don’t mind him being protective, not really,” you admitted quietly. “I’m just worried he’s going to try and cut me out of hunts… And I like hunting with you guys. I love the company, plus the whole safety in numbers thing… I just don’t know how I would cope with hunting solo all the time again.”

 

             Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Come on, you don’t actually think that would happen, do you? Dean’s protective streak will level out again. I promise. I know he wants you with us. If you even thought about trying to leave, especially if it was because of him, he wouldn’t take it well. Plus, I think this hunt, and the possibility that it’s a shifter, is stressing him out more than he’s letting on. We haven’t had the best experiences with shifters.”

 

             “Believe me, I really hope we’re wrong. Not excited about dealing with another shifter,” you replied, shivering.

 

             Sam gave you a small smile. “Just give him some time, okay?”

 

             You nodded at Sam as Dean opened the door, plopping back into the driver’s seat.

 

***

 

             Dean used the shifter’s momentum to throw them over him when they tried to tackle him. He’d gotten separated from you and Sam when the shifter had attacked the three of you. They had knocked Sam over the head, and when Dean saw that you were taking care of Sam’s injury, he took off after the shifter.

 

             And, _of course,_ it had to be a shifter. Dean was convinced that if it wasn’t for bad luck, he’d have none at all. He had tried to convince you not to come search the office building with him and Sam, but you had said it would be more dangerous for you on your own – especially if the shifter knew there were hunters around. He hated that you were right. He had tried to keep an eye on you, but now he was here, fighting the damn shifter and he hoped you and Sam were safe.

 

             Dean turned quickly, looking for the shifter, but they disappeared. Shit. He looked around a bit before he retraced his path through the old office building, trying to make his way back to you and Sam. The three of you could regroup and go after the shifter together. When Dean saw Sam sitting alone, holding a bandana to the cut on his head, Dean’s heart dropped. Where were you?

 

             Sam looked up and Dean noticed his puzzled expression before he spoke. “Hey, did you guys get separated?”

 

             Dean froze. “What do you mean? I left her here with you.”

 

             Dean watched as Sam’s eyes went wide. Fuck. “She leave with me?”

 

             Both brothers pulled their guns, pointing them at each other. Dean sighed. “Okay Sammy, I’m going to grab the silver knife from my boot. You do the same, yeah?”

 

             Sam nodded, his hand going to the holster on his hip. Dean pressed the silver of his knife against his arm, and watched Sam do the same. When nothing happened, Dean lowered his gun. Sam nodded, lowering his as well.

 

             “Yeah, she left with you a couple minutes before you came in. So, they were the shifter?”

 

             “Looks that way,” Dean sighed. “I’m going after her, Keep your gun close.”

 

             “Yeah. Be careful.”

 

             Dean nodded and headed through the door that Sam had pointed to.

 

***

 

             Despite what your eye were telling you, you knew they weren’t Dean as soon as they came in. You had no idea how you knew, but you did. You let the shifter lead you away anyway, though. You knew that Sam would have trouble fighting injured, so you planned on getting a safe distance from him and taking the shifter down.

 

             That had been the plan anyway. As soon as you pointed your gun at them, they attacked. Your shot grazed them as they tackled you to the ground. Your head bounced off the floor, and your last thought before the spots overtook your vision was ‘great, another concussion… Dean’s gonna be pissed’.

 

             You came to and saw… you. They had shifted again while you were out. Fuck, that was so wrong. Someone else wearing your face was just… not okay. Especially when they were smirking like that. Shit.

 

             “You know how long it took to find you?” they snarled.

 

             “If I knew you were looking, I would’ve made it easier. That impatient to die?” you sassed.

 

             You watched the shifter roll their eyes, your eyes. No wonder it annoyed Dean so much when you did that. “You already tried to kill me once. Guess I was pretty convincing when I ‘died’, huh? Gave me time to heal and plan my revenge. Although, with how you feel about Dean, I think I may have to modify my plan. Torture him to death wearing your skin, then switch to Dean’s skin and kill his brother. Once they are both dead, I can take my time with you. Make your death slow and painful, all while wearing the skin of the man you love. How’s that sound?” the shifter twisted your face into something unrecognizable. “I think it’s fitting. Especially with how he feels about you,” they continued, watching you closely.

 

             You felt your body tense. You couldn’t help it. How _Dean_ felt about _you_? It was impossible, wasn’t it? You had been in love with him since that first hunt years ago. There was no way he could possibly feel the same. He had told you that you were family…

 

             The shifter watched your internal debate and laughed. “Oh, this will be _so_ much more fun than I thought.”

 

             You cringed at the joy in their voice.

 

***

 

             Dean couldn’t listen to anymore. He raised his gun, having a vague idea of where to aim from listening to the shifter’s rant for the past few minutes. He just had to make sure you weren’t in the line of fire and he could finish this. Dean moved silently around the corner and paused. It was you. The shifter was you. Fuck. He knew that you, the actual you, were on his left. The shifter was in front of him, turned a bit toward you as they continued on about pain and torture. Dean took a breath and tried not to picture shooting you as he squeezed the trigger. He watched the shifter fall and he moved further into the room.

            

             Dean couldn’t force his eyes to leave the shifter. Logic wasn’t penetrating. All he could think was ‘I killed her’… over and over. He glanced to his left, and saw you looking at the shifter’s body. He looked back and forth between you and the shifter, trying to convince his mind that you were okay. He was so focused, you actually startled him when you spoke.

 

             “ **So… What now?** ”

 

             Dean didn’t even think. He turned to you and in two long strides had you in his arms. He slid his right hand over your collar bone, wrapping it around the back of your neck while his left hand brushed around your waist, stopping on the small of your back and using his hold to pull you closer to him. Dean heard you gasp just before he brushed his lips over yours. His kiss was gentle in contrast to the way he grasped you to him.

 

             Dean felt you relax into his arms before you kissed him back. His breath hitched as you turned the kiss into something fierce and hungry. He groaned, encouraging you to continue. Then Dean heard footsteps behind him and turned, pulling and raising his gun in one fluid movement.

 

             Sam was leaning in the doorway. And the little shit was grinning. “About damn time you two.”

 

             Dean shook his head as he lowered his gun, glancing at you. You were blushing, but the way you were grinning took some of his frustration at the interruption.

 

             “Agreed,” you replied, and Dean felt you grab his hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

             Dean looked down at your joined hands, then met your eyes. He used your hand to pull you close and draped his arm over your shoulders, tucking you into his side. “Yeah, Let’s go.”

 

                         


End file.
